


The Golden Girl In A Bubble

by anime4life96



Series: The Golden Girl In A Bubble [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime4life96/pseuds/anime4life96
Summary: Two family's made up of cool blooded killer's.The Gold family and the Zoldyck family.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Golden Girl In A Bubble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111064





	The Golden Girl In A Bubble

**My Family are assassins we kill that’s all we know. I’m the oldest offspring of Prostilla & Grey Gold.**

“Faith,'' Ash snapped me out of my thoughts. “Yes, Ash,” I spoke in the soft voice I used only with ash. “Father wants you,” he spoke. “Okay,” I smiled and got up off the grass in the lion's den. “Ash be careful Silver is in a bad mood,” I told him, well planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “I will,” he reassured me as I walked to my fathers study.

Once I got to my fathers study I knocked on the double doors that stood in front of me. “Come in,” I heard a low husky voice say from the other side of the doors. I pushed the doors out of my way and walked into the study to be met with my fathers presence. “You wanted me father,” I said, not taking my eyes off of him. “Yes, the Zoldyck’s are coming for dinner this afternoon. I want you to make sure when they are here that Ash is out of that pen with all your cats and is ready. Do I Make Myself Clear?,” he asked me. “Yes father,” I bowed my head. “Very well then you may see yourself out,” and that's what I did. 

Well I was making my way back to Ash’s side. The triplets (Snow, Ice and Blizzard) stopped me. “Do you know where mother is?,” they said. All I did was point in the direction I was her in last and off they went. Within a couple of minutes I was back at the side of Ash like you normal could find me at. “What did father want you for?,” Ash asked like any other time someone wanted to talk to me. “He just wanted me to make sure that you're ready for when the Zoldyck’s arrive,” I told him and all he did was hum in response and cuddle into Gold more well I stay in the paws of King Ace. We stayed like this for hours until one of the maids told us that we had to get in formal clothing before the Zoldyck’s arrived. 

Once me and Ash were done getting dressed we met in the hallway near the front door of the manor. “So when do you think the Zoldyck’s are going to arrive?,” Ash asked me. “Don’t know but soon,” I responded and out of nowhere a maid was in front of me and Ash telling us that the Zoldyck’s have arrived. Me and Ash made our way down the hallway to the front of the manor to greet the Zoldyck’s.

The closer we go the more bloodlust leaked out of Ash. I know that he hates Alluka due to how annoying she can be but I didn’t think it was this bad. When we got to the front of the manor to greet the Zoldyck’s with the rest of our “family” Ash was ready to kill any one in sight. “Ash calm down,” I whispered in his ear. “S-sorry,” he apologized. “Ash, Faith,” Zeno greeted me and my brother. “Zeno,” we both smiled at the older gentleman. 

Once the greetings were over you, Ash and Zeno made your way to the garden that was at the back of the Manson. “It’s nice to see you two,” Zeno stated. “It’s quite nice seeing an ally as such,” you replied sipping your tea. “I have a mission that I need you two to do for me,” Zeno started. “And what may this mission be that you're talking about,” you asked, taking the words out of Ash’s mouth. “Need you take the hunters exam well, keeping tabs on my two grandson’s Illumi and Killua,” he told the two of you. "When will this hunters exam be happening?," I asked Zeno. "In a couple of days," he replied to my question. "very well then I suppose we can," I said well looking at Ash. "Well thank you I know I could count on you two, and please try not to get killed," Zeno said well getting up and making his way to the exit.

  
  



End file.
